


Canoodle

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, canoodling in the tent when alistair tells them not to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and the Warden bang in the tent right next to a sleeping Alistair, who doesn't wake up to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canoodle

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i have nothing better to do in my freetime: write bad smut
> 
> but oh well. sorry for any mistakes
> 
> what my warden looks like is [here](http://67.media.tumblr.com/f7c215632c2b552113cd33cd8a197c5d/tumblr_o85tzb7Em81s8etkro3_1280.jpg) aaand [here](http://65.media.tumblr.com/746b0a26841f94933e85cffbfb48a053/tumblr_o85tzb7Em81s8etkro2_1280.jpg)

It’s that time late in the night where everyone is starting to retire to their tents, and Alistair is the first to leave.

“Alrighty guys. I think-” he yawns, “I think I’m gonna head off to bed.” The Warden rubs the back of his neck as he yawns again.

Murmurs of “good night"s and "good bye"s fluttered through the camp. Cain Surana, the elven Warden, watches his companion head inside their shared tent. "I’m gonna go to sleep as well,” he says, standing up and brushing the dirt off his robes.

He waves in farewell as he heads to the tent and goes inside. Alistair is already removing pieces of his armor, for a more comfortable sleep and all. The elf begins undressing himself of his robes.

“Hey Cain,” Alistair says, averting his eyes from the half-naked elf.

“Hey what?”

“What are our plans for tomorrow?”

“Uh, probably making our way towards–” Cain is interrupted by the rustling from their tent’s entrance, and suddenly a familiar blond elf’s head pokes through. “Zev?”

The assassin takes in the wonderful view of his dear Warden bare chested, pale and scarred. “Ah, I’ve made it just in time, I see.” He comically wiggles his eyebrows as he slips inside.

“So glad you could join us,” Cain snorts, borderline sarcastic. But he doesn’t mind Zevran being in here at all. Alistair, on the other hand….

“Um. No.” The warrior looks somewhat appalled. “He might be worse than Oghren sleeping in here.”

“Last I checked, I don’t make random sounds and release questionable smells while I sleep,” Zevran tells him, sitting next to the elven mage on his bedroll.

“Okay, I guess that’s true.” Alistair awkwardly scratches his chin, but then he notices the loving look the two elves give each other. “Uh, okay, but aren’t you two…. um…”

“Together? If you’re meaning the loud, raunchy sex we have, and the kisses we often give eachother, and- Oof!” Zevran is cut off by the mage lightly jabbing his bony fingers into his side.

The elf’s pale face is flushed red with embarrassment, and he crosses his lanky arms over his chest. Alistair just blinks at them both. “Yes. We are… in canoodles, Alistair,” Cain tells him, in the same exact tone someone would use if they’re telling somebody that they just got a deadly, incurable disease. Something like the Taint, maybe. The Grey Warden leans against the other elf, resting his head on a leather-covered shoulder. Zevran responds by combing his tan fingers in the mage’s short black hair.

“You two aren’t going to canoodle in here, are you?” Alistair asks, warily eyeing them both as he gets in his bedroll. “Because if so, I might cry, and resort to sharing a tent with Oghren.”

The Antivan elf shakes his head. “Oh, no, no. Nothing past the occasional groping, is all.”

“Well, alright.” The human shifts away and rolls over with his back facing them. “I don’t think I truly believe that, but good night. Please don’t let any weird body juices get on me.”

“No promises,” Cain scoffs, getting into his bedroll. Zevran manages to fit in there too, comfortably laying behind him. The rogue wraps a thick arm around the mage’s thin waist and pulls him close.

“Night, night, mi amor,” he whispers, pressing a sweet kiss on the other elf’s temple.

It’s about an hour or so later when Cain is woken up by Zevran’s squirming behind him. “Are you alright?” the Warden murmurs, glancing over his shoulder.

“Yes, but, ah, you grinding your behind on my most exciting areas makes it very hard to settle down.”

Oh. So, that explains it. “Sorry. Should I move away?”

“No, I’m not complaining at all.” Zevran trails a hand down the mage’s chest, over his protruding hipbones. His fingertips ghosting along the band of his breeches.

Cain’s breath hitches, and he feels his cheeks heat up and his dick twitch with interest. A loud snore quickly makes him snap back to attention. “But, Alistair…”

“That man can sleep through anything. Remember the time when the dog and Sten had a barking match? I wish I had that sort of talent.” The Antivan elf kisses his neck, pulling the mage’s pants down lower. “I only suggest not doing your usual yelling.”

“That was–!!” Zevran quiets him by placing his mouth on his in a deep kiss. Cain hums softly, their mouths moving slowly against each other. When he pulls away, his lips glisten with spit and his light blue eyes hazy. “That was one time,” he whispers harshly, trying to keep a stern face. But he fails badly, his face relaxing and mouth slightly dropping open as the rogue wraps a calloused hand around his cock.

He sighs deeply as Zevran kisses and licks the tips of his ears, his neck, his shoulder as he pumps his cock to hardness. “Z.. Zev,” he manages to say, voice shaky as he’s trying his best not to be loud.

“Yes, Cain?”

“I…” He swallows thickly. He can hardly think. Zev’s mouth moving against his neck, how fluidly his hand is working his cock, the quickly rising heat in the pit of his belly… It’s too good. “I don’t, I can’t hold it….”

Though the rogue takes that as a sign to stroke faster and tighten his grip. Cain whimpers softly as he tenses up and cums. He breathes heavily for several moments, pressing up against Zevran. As soon as he comes down from his high, he becomes disgusted over the fact that the cum got all over on the inside of his bedroll.

“Ew.”

“We can clean that up later.” Zevran lightly thumbs the head of the other’s flushed cock, smearing the fluid still on there. “You’re still hard,” he muses, smirking lightly.

“Hey, I can’t help it. I’ve never had my horny teenage boy phase.”

“Ah, so then, are you ready for Round 2?”

Cain hums approvingly in response, and Zevran unclips something from his belt. That thing turns out to be a small vial of oil. “Seriously? You carry lube with you?”

“Never know when you may need it,” he softly laughs, pouring some on his fingers. He reaches down and presses a finger against the man’s entrance. It slips past the tight ring of muscle with ease. A loud moan suddenly sounds from the mage. “Shh, shh.” He places a trail of nipping kisses along his neck and shoulder, sucking a hickey into the juncture.

Cain sighs and scrunches face in discomfort when another digit enters, beads of sweat already forming at his hairline. Zevran presses encouraging kisses against his heated skin as he slowly stretches him out. The elven mage pushes his hips up against him, ass clenching around the thick fingers. He gasps lightly whenever they brush against that sweet spot inside him.

“Zev,” he breathes out, pink lips parted. He licks his lips as he hungrily stares back at his Antivan lover. “Please.”

“Please what?”

That’s enough for Cain to give him a pissy-bored look. “You know what, asshole.”

Zevran smiles sweetly at him and removes his fingers from the moist heat, and gives an asscheek a loving squeeze before completely moving his hand away. He unbuckles the front of his pants and pulls out his hard, already-leaking cock. He covers his length in the oil and is already pressing the tip against Cain’s twitching hole.

“Fuck.” His eyes squeeze shut as the elf’s thick dick pushes itself inside his tiny hole. He shudders heavily, his hand clutching the fabric of the bedroll tightly.

“You feel amazing,” he purrs, pushing himself deeper into the sweet, engulfing heat. “Perfect.”

“Deeper…” Cain whines quietly and pleadingly. He moves his ass backwards, forcing more of that cock to go in. Zevran slides a hand down the tiny mage’s side, trailing over smooth skin and the bumpy ribcage, down to a pale thigh where he squeezes tightly. Tight enough to leave a faint bruise.

At the angle Zevran began thrusting, it’s perfect. It hits his prostate just right, and it hits hard enough for him to see stars. He’s biting his bottom lip tightly to stifle all the noises threatening to come out. He only half succeeds, small cries and whimpers breaking through as Zevran is repeatedly pounding against his prostate.

His second orgasm is coming quickly. Super quickly. Cain tightly wraps a hand around his leaking dick, furiously jerking off. With a low moan, he cums again. Thick ropes of white covering his belly and inside of the bedroll. His ass clenches and squeezes around Zevran’s cock deliciously. Soon enough, the Antivan elf follows right behind.

Brown hips are flushed against the other’s pale hips as the rogue releases his seed deep inside. They stay like that for about the next half hour, just laying there, breathing heavily. At some point, Cain complains over the fact that they’re still laying in their gross bodily fluids.

Eventually, Zevran pulls out, a trickle of cum following right after. “I feel…” Cain grimaces as he looks down at himself, and cringes even more when he remembers that Alistair was sleeping next to them the whole time. Glancing over in that direction, it appears that the human is still sound asleep, snoring away like a loud ogre. He sighs in big relief as he leans his head back against Zev’s chest. “I feel gross and sticky.”

“Would you like to wash off?”

“Mnngh.” He pulls his pants back up. “I’ll deal with it later.” Cain blinks slowly, eyes getting droopy. “I am tired.”

“Sleep well, my love.” Zevran presses a goodnight kiss on his forehead, before snuggling up comfortably behind him.

–

When he wakes up, Cain finds that he’s the last one in the tent. Which isn’t unusual. He crawls out of his blankets and grabs his usual robes. As he’s putting that on, he remembers that, ‘Oh yeah, he’s gross and dirty,’ and so are his pants. Well he better go get washed.

He slips out of the tent and he’s met with a smile from Zevran, who’s sitting near the unlit campfire with Alistair and Leliana. He wiggles his eyebrows that Cain chooses to ignore, but before he can truly make his way to the nearby stream, Zevran loudly coughs to draw attention.

“My dear Warden, what are those on your neck?”

“What..?” Cain furrows his thin brows as he lightly touches his neck. It feels tender there, and immediately the blood mage just shoots his Antivan lover an annoyed glare. “Oh, seriously?!”

Leliana looks over curiously and bursts out in laughter. Of course, along his neck and jawline are hickeys. Most likely very noticeable hickeys. He doesn’t know how many, but he doesn’t want to ask. In fact, all he’s going to do right now is retreat as fast as he can.

“I thought you said you two weren’t going to canoodle!!” he hears Alistair cry out in the distance, and he can’t help but snort with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> ......lmao well there it is...... ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> poor alistair


End file.
